Love lies and Kikyo
by Wild Tamer Of DARKNESS
Summary: Kagome feels deep hatred For Kikyo


Love, Lies and Kikyo

It was an early Sunday morning and it never seemed better in the Demon Realm. What's going on asked Kagome? What do you mean what's going on, asked Inuyasha. Don't you realize what's happening? Inuyasha you're scaring me said Kagome. Kagome, don't you love me? Yes, yes, I do. Then why are you playing with my heart. Inuyasha. STOP. Kikyo, what are you doing here? Inuyasha you can't marry her, I love you she said. No Inuyasha I won't lose you to her, not like this said Kagome. Kagome wondered to herself, why Kikyo? Why is she here? How come every time Inuyasha and I get close she's around? As Kagome pondered these things she began to realize that Kikyo was the root of all her problems with Inuyasha. Just as Kagome started to drift into a catatonic state she awoke. A dream? She asked herself over and over again, was it a dream? Just as she got up she bumped into a wondering demon. Who are you? I am merely a demon trying to find his way. No, I mean what's your name she asked. My name isn't important but if you must know, my name is Sarichinda he responded. Through the trees came down Inuyasha. Demon what business do you have with my wife? Wife? He asked. Yes, my wife. Ahh yelled Inuyasha as he fell to the ground and from the sky flew Kagara. Leave Sarichinda alone Inuyasha or there will be hell to pay. Kagara, you bitch said Inuyasha. Well, if that's how you feel. Ahhh yelled Kagome, I've just injected your wife with poison. Sarichinda, lets go. No, I don't know who you are or how you know my name but I will not sit here while you harm my friends. CLAW OF A THOUSAND DEATHS he cried. Ah, you dare attack me. You'll live to regret it. Kagome are you all right. No I feel empty inside, I feel...AHHHHH, KIKYO YOU MUST DIE. Who's Kikyo? Asked Sarichinda. Nobody that concerns you said Inuyasha. Well Kagome needs medicine and we're in the middle of the forest said Sarichinda. No matter, Miroku can help her said Inuyasha. Well there's not much I can do said Miroku. I can slow down the effect of the poison but that's about all I can do said Miroku. Damn, do you think Sango can help? Asked Inuyasha. I doubt it said Sarichinda. And what do you know about medicine? Asked Inuyasha. I don't know much but I do know a priestess. Well who is this priestess? Asked Miroku. She has no name but is very skilled, get Kagome and follow me said Sarichinda. KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO, YOU BITCH WHY WON"T YOU LEAVE US ALONE? Kagome screamed. It's getting worse we need to do something said Miroku. Inuyasha...Inuyasha...come to me. Who said that? Asked Inuyasha. Come to me... come to me... leave that bitch...come to me. I know that voice, it's Kikyo. Kiyo came in front of Inuyasha and kissed him and then pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome. Kagome i'm sorry she said, but I love Inuyasha way more than you ever could. There is no way I would ever give up Inuyasha, I would fight Naraku a million times before I ever left Inuyasha. This is Kikyo? Asked Sarichinda. Inuyasha simply replied yes. Don't get any ideas she's taken said Inuyasha. Taken, by who? Asked Sarichinda. By me. Who said that? Show yourself. From the shadows arrived Naraku. Kikyo I heard what you said and I don't think you would ever attack me said Naraku. Get away Naraku, get away from Kikyo. Inuyasha,what about us? Asked Kagome. I'm sorry Kagome. As Inuyasha talked with Kagome Naraku tried to get Kikyo. Back away foul demon yelled Sarichinda. CLAW OF A THOUSAND DEATHS, IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER and a white light hit Sarichinda. Thank you for letting me get away yelled Naraku. You idiot, you let Naraku get away said Sarichinda. A rivalry had started between Inuyasha and Sarichinda, it was a clash of the strongest demons. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and Sarichinda decided not to wait and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung his sword but behind him was Sarichinda, he pounced on Inuyasha and threw him to the ground. Inuyasha got up and swung hi sword again but Sarichinda jumped back. Inuyasha had gotten an idea, WIND SCAR he yelled but Sarichinda found a way around it, just what Inuyasha was waiting for. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER and Sarichinda hit the ground hard. When he got up he was hit over the head with the Tetsusaiga. Somehow Sarichinda was able to get up again WIND SCAR yelled Inuyasha but Sarichinda was too fast CLAW OF A THOUSAND DEATHS, that was the last thing Inuyasha remembered. When Inuyasha woke up he was alone but there were to sets of footprints Kagome went one way and Saichinda went another, he was happy kagome wasn't with Sarichinda. Inuyasha walked until a demon approached him, he wastired so Inuyasha fled. He started to think if he was so tired he couldn't fight an average demon, what would happen to Kagome. Inuyasha was a blur as he raced to find Kagome. Where could she be? He asked himself. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, he ran for hours but there was no sign of Kagome. There was a scream coming from the southbound edge of the forest. When Inuyasha got there he found a horrific sight. Some demon had been attacked and it seemed as if his insides had been ripped out and digested. Inuyasha found a trail of blood, he followed the trail and at the end of it he found Kagome.


End file.
